Antes que termine o dia
by Pati Mello
Summary: Quando ele resolve aproveitar mais um último dia ao lado dela.


**N/A: Queridos leitores, aqui estou eu com uma novíssima shortfic. Vocês não verão muitas mais de minha autoria, então recomendo que aproveitem bem esta. O título é o mesmo de um filme, mas a fic não tem nada a ver. Espero que gostem!**

* * *

**Antes que termine o dia**

Entrou no quarto que outrora fora dos gêmeos, sentou-se na cama e afrouxou a gravata. Fora um longo dia.

O casamento havia terminado, Gui e Fleur já haviam partido para a lua-de-mel e o restante dos convidados foram embora. Depois de ajudarem a sra. Weasley com a arrumação do que sobrara da decoração, todos se recolheram para um merecido descanso.

Harry não poderia negar que se divertiu. Nunca havia ido a um casamento bruxo; para falar a verdade, mal havia comparecido a um casamento trouxa. Seus tios o levaram no de uma prima distante de tio Valter pois não haviam arranjado ninguém para ficar com Harry naquele dia, mas o trancaram no quarto dos fundos da casa logo que chegaram, de forma que ele só conseguiu assistir parte da cerimônia da minúscula janela do local, antes de se cansar e resolver tirar um cochilo. Desta forma, um casamento bruxo que ele fora realmente convidado e, ainda mais, bem vindo, era algo que gerava uma boa sensação.

Além disso, havia o fato de que, seguindo os conselhos de Lupin, Harry deixou-se esquecer dos problemas por um dia. Não lembrou de Voldemort em nenhum momento, não pensou na profecia, tampouco deu atenção às investigações sobre horcruxes. Nada havia atrapalhado.

Bem, talvez uma coisa; ou melhor, alguém.

Ele jamais poderia considerar Gina Weasley uma atrapalhação. Era mais um estímulo que sua parte racional resolvera que não era apropriada devido às medidas de segurança que havia estabelecido para garantir sua sanidade mental. E Gina Weasley era especialista em acabar com qualquer sanidade que fosse.

Respirando profundamente, tirou o casaco e colocou-o de volta no cabide, devolvendo-o ao armário. Em seguida, tirou as meias e a calça, vestindo uma calça de pijama de flanela que a sra. Weasley havia lhe dado de aniversário. Depois, desabotoou a própria camisa e colocou-a sobre a cadeira da escrivaninha. Decidindo que estava muito calor para vestir a blusa do pijama, deitou-se na cama e cobriu-se com o lençol.

Quando fechou os olhos, permitiu-se, mais uma vez, atender ao conselho de Lupin deixando que ao menos aquele dia fosse livre de preocupações ou culpas. Naquele momento, a única coisa que lhe passava pela mente era ela.

A cerimônia havia começado às dez da manha. O tapete vermelho estendido nos jardins da Toca recebeu os belos sapatos de cetim de Gina Weasley e Harry ficara simplesmente maravilhado com ela.

O vestido que Fleur escolhera para suas damas era dourado, armado na parte de baixo e justo acima da cintura, cheio de partes fofas e brilhantes. Ou, pelo menos, este era o modelo original que ele havia visto em Gabrielle, a irmã caçula de Fleur. Gina tinha modificado um pouco o figurino e ele segurou o riso ao lembrar-se de como havia participado daquela pequena travessura que, mais tarde, soube ter causado um verdadeiro aborrecimento à Fleur.

_Ele bateu duas vezes na porta antes de ouvir um "entre" e abri-la. Lá estava ela, vestindo algo bastante diferente do normal e ainda assim, linda. Gina estava sentada na janela do próprio quarto balançando uma das pernas para um lado e para o outro, encarando os preparativos do casamento no jardim e segurando uma tesoura nas mãos._

_- Gina? – disse ele nervosamente._

_- Oi – disse ela encarando-o parecendo bastante aborrecida._

_Ele pensou em perguntar o que estava havendo, mas não tinha certeza se ainda havia intimidade o suficiente entre eles para aquilo._

_"Viva seu dia sem preocupações", dissera Lupin alguns minutos antes. Merlin! Com ela era tão difícil!_

_- Sua mãe pediu para você descer – disse Harry._

_- Certo – disse ela – Mande-a esperar sentada._

_Harry franziu o cenho e aproximou-se dela._

_- O que houve? – perguntou ele sem pensar._

_Gina levantou-se de onde estava e pôs-se em frente a ele, parecendo chateada. Como estavam próximos, ele teve que se afastar um pouco para pensar claramente._

_- Dê uma boa olhada – disse Gina com raiva._

_Aquilo ele podia fazer. Não devia, mas podia e, com as palavras de Lupin em mente e a ordem expressa dela, ele permitiu-se olhar. Os cabelos dela estavam presos por um coque frouxo com algumas mexas caindo sobre o rosto. A maquiagem leve cobria parte das pequenas sardas, evidenciava as bochechas rosadas e os lábios cor de cereja, além de marcar com perfeição os olhos cor de chocolate, sem exageros, embora já fosse muito na opinião dela._

_Uma fina corrente de ouro circulavam o pescoço que ele já havia beijado em dias mais felizes. A parte de cima do vestido tinha um decote em forma de princesa, de forma que as mangas possuíam enchimentos na parte dos ombros. A parte do busto era justa e ele quase não conseguiu evitar deter-se ali por mais alguns momentos, mas, constrangido, desceu o olhar para a barriga reta marcada pelo tecido brilhante sobreposto com o dourado. A parte de baixo da roupa era lisa, armada e cheia de camadas de tecido dourado e brilhante transparente, embora, de fato, fosse a menos ruim; não que ele achasse que algo poderia ficar feio no corpo daquela garota._

_- Bem..._

_- Se disser que está bom, vou começar a duvidar da existência de um cérebro em você. – disse Gina amargamente, fazendo-o rir._

_- Já vi piores – disse Harry ao que ela sorriu – Além do mais, você é bonita, ninguém vai reparar no resto._

_Certo, não era para aquilo sair daquele jeito. Gina sorriu._

_- Quero dizer... – explicou-se ele – Nada pode ficar realmente feio em você..._

_Gina sorriu ainda mais e mordeu o lábio inferior de forma que ele já nem sabia mais do que estava falando._

_- Não é realmente feio – disse ele perdido – Você faz até parecer bom..._

_Gina achou graça e soltou uma risada._

_- O que quero dizer é que..._

_Mas ele não pôde continuar se explicando, pois os lábios doces dela já haviam encontrado os seus. Ele não conseguiria evitar corresponder nem se quisesse. Não quando tudo que ele desejava era sentir a boca dela mais uma vez, poder toca-la como tantas vezes já havia feito e não se culpar por isso._

_Puxando-a para mais perto, ele a abraçou com força, temendo que aquilo fosse apenas mais um de seus sonhos e que acordasse, suado, no meio da noite, chamando por ela como sempre acontecia._

_Com sua nova resolução de "viver um dia sem culpas", Harry continuou beijando-a, parando apenas uma ou duas vezes para que pudessem respirar, sentindo as mãos dela fazerem pequenos movimentos circulares em sua nuca._

_Aos poucos, foram andando até a cama e caíram sobre ela, sem pararem de se beijar por mais de alguns segundos. Gina puxou a camisa dele para fora da calça e começou a arranhar suas costas por debaixo dela, fazendo-o suspirar. Ao mesmo tempo, ele procurava qualquer brecha no vestido dela que pudesse facilitar um contato maior entre seus corpos. Finalmente, conseguiu puxar a saia dela para cima, tocando a pele macia da perna da garota. Quando esbarrou na calcinha dela, parou, apavorado._

_Tudo bem aceitar os conselhos de Lupin, mas ele achou que o ex-professor não se referia àquele tipo de comportamento._

_- Isso é loucura – disse ele separando seus lábios dos dela - Não podemos..._

_- Eu sei... – disse Gina ofegante – Eu só... eu não pude..._

_- Nem eu... – disse ele acariciando o rosto dela – É que... com você é tão difícil..._

_Gina sorriu, sentindo a própria respiração regularizar, junto com a dele._

_- Sinto sua falta – disse ele – Realmente sinto._

_- Eu também – disse ela – Muito._

_Eles encararam-se por mais algum tempo até que ouviram um chamado da sra. Weasley vindo dos jardins e resolveram que não gostariam de ser pegos naquela posição. Gina levantou-se rapidamente e foi até a janela, gritando um "já vou" para a mãe. Depois, voltou para a cama e sentou-se ao lado dele, entregando-lhe a tesoura que, de alguma forma, havia caído próxima a mesa de cabeceira._

_- Vou precisar de uma ajudinha sua._

Ele jamais esqueceria daquela meia hora que passaram juntos, quando decidiram esquecer do mundo por apenas alguns momentos.

_Entre beijos e toques, cortaram as mangas fofas do vestido dela, deixando os ombros de Gina à mostra, ao que Harry prontamente beijou a parte descoberta algumas vezes, fazendo-a rir._

_Depois, tiraram o tecido transparente da parte de cima do vestindo, deixando-o apenas com a parte dourada e lisa. Gina retirou a saia de armação que usava, argumentando que "pinicava muito" e, juntos, eles recordaram algumas camadas da saia, deixando apenas duas camadas de tecido dourado, como na parte de cima e alguns fios brilhantes e quase imperceptíveis, mas que contrastavam muito bem com a luz do sol._

Abriu os olhos e deparou-se com o teto alaranjado do quarto. Respirou profundamente e virou-se de lado, decidindo se era prudente continuar se lembrando daqueles momentos. "Só mais um pouco", disse a si mesmo quando olhou para o relógio que marcava dez da noite. "Só por um dia... só até o dia acabar", pensou.

Quando já estava começando a lembrar do momento em que haviam trocado beijos próximos a uma árvore do jardim onde mais ninguém podia vê-los, a porta do quarto se abriu com um rangido e Harry sacou a varinha imediatamente.

- Lumus – disse ele.

A ponta de sua varinha se iluminou e ele se deparou com uma figura pequena e ruiva que vestia uma camiseta grande e velha do Chuddley Cannos. Suspirou, aliviado.

- Você me assustou – disse ele – O que está fazendo aqui?

Gina encarou-o e sorriu.

- O dia ainda não terminou.

Dizendo isso, ela foi até a cama dele e entrou por baixo dos lençóis, sob o olhar assustado do garoto.

- Gina... – disse ele se perguntando se devia mesmo ter contado a ela sobre a história do "dia sem culpas" – O que você está fazendo?

Ela encarou-o e aproximou mais seu corpo do dele.

- Se você vai passar as próximas duas horas sem se preocupar com nada – disse ela -, eu vou viver cada minuto deste tempo junto com você.

- Gina... – começou ele nervoso.

- Nem comece – disse ela – Você está livre disso por hoje.

Ele ficou encarando-a por algum tempo, questionando-se sobre a possibilidade de concordar com aquilo. Mandando a prudência para o inferno, sorriu e puxou-a pela cintura ao mesmo tempo em que se acomodava melhor na cama de solteiro, afim de ficar junto de Gina.

- Você é mesmo incrível – disse Harry.

- Não – corrigiu ela – Apenas oportunista.

E sem dizer mais nada, Gina acabou com o espaço entre eles, beijando-o docemente, sentindo que a prudência já não existiria mais.

Ele a trouxe para mais perto e continuou beijando-a, ao mesmo tempo em que puxava o pijama dela para cima, tocando nas pernas da garota sem pudor. Já haviam ido longe algumas vezes, mas nunca tanto; nunca ao ponto de Gina puxar a calça dele para baixo e de ele se ver livre das roupas dela.

Ele já havia se acomodado sobre ela quando Gina começou a arranhar suas costas com as unhas, deixando-o completamente sem norte. Beijou os lábios dela, depois o pescoço e os ombros, mal se dando conta para onde aquilo os levaria.

Estavam só com as roupas de baixo agora; nunca haviam se visto daquele jeito e Harry ficou um pouco constrangido ao perceber. Então parou o que estava fazendo e encarou-a nos olhos.

- Gina, o que estamos fazendo... – disse ele - Tem certeza disso?

Gina sorriu

- Tanto quanto você. – respondeu ela, ao que ele sorriu.

No segundo seguinte, já tinham se livrado das roupas que restavam e uniam-se como nunca haviam feito antes.

Quando ela abriu os olhos, o relógio marcava 23:30. _Só mais meia hora_, pensou, infeliz. Mas então encarou Harry ao seu lado e sorriu. Não ficaria triste por nem um minuto durante aquele tempo que lhes restava.

Ele havia apenas fechado os olhos por alguns segundos, poucos momentos atrás, argumentando que só ia descansar um pouquinho. Ela sabia que ele dormiria, mas entendeu, afinal, ela também estava cansada e acabou fazendo o mesmo. Harry estava deitado de bruços na cama de solteiro, com um dos braços sobre a barriga dela, abraçando-a. Ela tocou na mão dele, observando a marca de quase dois anos antes, quando a professora Umbridrge o fizera escrever com aquela pena.

- Gina? – disse ele sorrindo, sonolento.

- Olá – disse ela ainda segurando a mão dele.

- O que está fazendo? – indagou Harry beijando o ombro dela de forma carinhosa.

- Vendo esta marca aqui – ela apontou para a mão direita dele – Ainda não melhorou, não é?

Ele ficou de lado na cama, encarando a própria mão. Não, não havia melhorado ainda.

- Vou começar a colecionar marcas, o que acha? – brincou ele.

Gina riu.

- Acho que podemos tirar essa daí com uma ou duas pomadas. – respondeu Gina ficando de lado para encara-lo também. – Você não precisa de mais cicatrizes.

Harry sorriu. Não iriam continuar com aquilo, não precisavam, mas ele sabia que ela o entendia. Gina dizia tudo que ele precisava ouvir sem necessitar muito mais do que pequenas frases e um olhar. Ele nunca soube se era porque ela era muito boa nisso ou porque ele era bom para entender. No fim, acabava sempre concluindo que era por causa daquela conexão. Aquela conexão que parecia cada vez mais forte, especialmente depois daquela noite.

- Que horas são? – perguntou ele.

- Onze e quarenta – disse ela, voltando a ficar de costas e encarando o teto – Vinte minutos...

Harry mexeu-se na cama, ficando apoiado no braço esquerdo para poder olhar bem nos olhos dela. Então acariciou o rosto de Gina e beijou seus lábios levemente.

- Não se preocupe com isso agora – disse ele – Não por enquanto.

Ela abaixou os olhos por uns minutos enquanto ele fazia carinho em seus cabelos. Poderia ficar daquele jeito para sempre.

- Tem razão - disse ela - E o que vamos fazer, então?

Harry sorriu, malicioso

- Eu não sei - disse ele - Mas podemos tentar descobrir.

E com isso aproximou-se mais dela e a beijou, sentindo-se livre para fazer o que quisesse. Ela puxou-o para mais perto, enlaçando o pescoço dele com as mãos e sentindo os braços a abraçarem com força.

- Harry... - começou ela - Harry, temos pouco tempo...

Então ele parou. Era verdade, quase não havia mais tempo. Céus, como era possível que ela o deixasse daquela forma tão rápido?

Harry olhou para ela e sorriu. Estava perfeita, coberta por aquele lençol, os cabelos espalhados pelo travesseiro branco e as pequenas sardas nítidas em seu nariz. Harry acariciou o rosto dela com cuidado, como se qualquer movimento pudesse quebrá-la.

- Você é tão linda - disse ele, admirando-a.

Gina riu.

- Harry, eu estou cheia de sono e totalmente escabelada. - disse ela - Não sei onde é que você pode enxergar alguma beleza em mim nesse momento.

- Mas aí é que está - disse ele - Mesmo cheia de sono e totalmente escabelada, você ainda parece a garota mais bonita que eu já vi.

Gina sorriu. Aquele sorriso sincero que lhe atingia os olhos, fazendo-os brilharem.

- Não deve ter conhecido muitas garotas então.

Ele não disse nada, apenas aproveitou aquele momento para sorrir para ela de volta e beijar os lábios de Gina mais um vez. Jamais se cansaria daquilo.

Quando pararam, mais tarde, ele a encarou novamente, mais sério.

- Gina - disse ele assim que separou seus lábios dos dela.

- O que foi? - indagou a garota sorrindo.

- Quando isso acabar – começou ele com dificuldade, vendo-a fechar os olhos, possivelmente sentindo a mesma dor que ele - E se eu voltar...

- Harry... - começou ela. Não queria ouvir coisas ruins naquele momento.

- Não, deixa eu terminar – disse ele respirando fundo – Se eu voltar, quero que venha morar comigo.

Gina abriu os olhos. Será que ele havia dito o que ela ouvira ele dizer?

- O que? – perguntou ela, assustada.

- Eu sei que parece cedo... talvez seja meio bobo – disse ele sorrindo nervosamente – Mas eu vou tentar voltar e se eu voltar...

- Seremos apenas nós dois... – disse Gina sorrindo para ele, tirando-lhe as palavras da boca.

- Para sempre. – concluiu Harry beijando-a uma vez mais.

Faltavam cinco minutos para a meia-noite quando ela levantou-se da cama, enrolada em um dos lençóis, sendo seguida pelos olhos dele.

- Ainda temos cinco minutos - avisou ele - Onde é que você vai?

- Encontrar as minhas roupas - disse Gina - Ou você espera que eu saia correndo, nua pelo corredor, quando terminarem os cinco minutos.

Harry sorriu maliciosamente.

- Quer mesmo que eu responda?

Gina riu.

- Nah, melhor não - respondeu ela pegando a camiseta do Cuddley Cannons e vestindo, deixando o lençol cair aos seus pés.

Aquele movimento o fez levantar-se da cama, vestindo apenas a bermuda de baixo e abraçá-la, beijando os lábios dela como havia feito desde que ela entrara no quarto quase duas horas antes.

- Três minutos, Harry - disse ela olhando para o relógio enquanto ele beijava seu pescoço.

E, de repente, os beijos dele ficaram mais desesperados, o corpo dele pressionou o dela com mais força e então seus lábios se separaram e Harry a abraçou com força, desejando nunca mais soltá-la. Gina o abraçou de volta, com a mesma intensidade, sentindo o mesmo dele: pânico.

Era uma agonia sem tamanho, um medo intenso de nunca mais terem um ao outro nos braços. E quando ele achou que seria consumido por aquela sensação terrível, ela falou novamente.

- Estarei sempre aqui pra você.

Harry sorriu, infeliz. O relógio na mesa de cabeceira apontou 11:59 e ele afrouxou o abraço para poder aproximar seus rostos, tocando na testa dela com a sua.

- Foi o melhor dia de todos – disse ele – Eu nunca vou esquecer.

- Nem eu – respondeu ela sorrindo tristemente; certamente faltavam poucos segundos – Eu preciso ir.

Ela afastou-se dele com um último beijo e abriu a porta que dava para o corredor escuro que levaria ao seu quarto e à sua cama solitária.

- Gina! - chamou ele uma última vez.

- O que foi? - perguntou ela virando o rosto para encarar os olhos dele.

Dez segundos antes do relógio marcar meia noite, ele disse o que ela já havia visto em seus olhos

- Eu te amo.

Ela não tinha mais nenhum sorriso nos lábios, mas, ainda assim, seus olhos demonstraram tudo que sentia. Então Gina encarou-o com calma, e lentamente respondeu.

- Eu também amo você.

Quando o novo dia chegou, ela saiu do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si e encostando-se na mesma. Do outro lado, Harry repetia seu gesto, mas nenhum deles soube que, naquele momento, os olhos verdes e os castanhos haviam deixado cair, cada um, uma lágrima.

* * *

**N/A: Drama, drama, drama! Eu sei, mas temos que ser realistas, não? O que acharam? Espero comentários.**

**Amo muito vocês!**

**Beijos e até um dia...**

**Pati Mello**


End file.
